


Fangs and Flight

by mel_dr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kara is a dork, Some Humor, Vampire!Alex, Vampire!Lena, lena is a badass, may be smut in later chapters, this is some romeo and juliet level shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_dr/pseuds/mel_dr
Summary: The aliens and vampires of National City don't get along and Kara Danvers finds herself caught in the crossfire. With the help of the beautiful and mysterious vampire Lena Luthor, they might be able to put a stop to all of this madness.





	

“Stop touching it.”

 

“It’s so weird though.”

 

Alex huffs and pulls Kara’s hand away from her side where an angry purple mark has formed. “The more you poke it, the more it’s going to hurt.” Kara pouts from her position on the examination table.

 

“It doesn’t even hurt! It just looks worse than it actually is,” She says pulling her hand from her sister’s grasp. It is actually true, the bruise is no more than a dull ache that makes sitting slightly uncomfortable, but it’s not like she hasn’t dealt with worse before. Kara finds staring and prodding at the tarnished skin quite fascinating because she’s not used to seeing herself with bruises, her being bulletproof and all. “And besides, it’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

 

“Asshole vampire,” Alex mutters grabbing a bag of ice from a nearby table and gently pressing it to Kara’s tender skin. “It’s ones like him that make the rest of us look bad.”

 

Kara nods empathetically, knowing that the same could be said about people like her, aliens like her. She knew that it only took a few morally inept aliens, or in this case vampires, to make the entire population look bad. As of late, the unspoken feud between the two parties has been becoming blatantly more apparent. Kara, well Supergirl, has had to fight three vampires in the last week, all of which had the intentions of dismembering National City’s caped crusader. It’s because they feel threatened, Alex has told her on an occasion, they’ve run this city for longer than you or I have been around, and they don’t take kindly to the fact that they can potentially be overthrown. That made sense to Kara, but what she didn’t understand was why Alex had loved her unconditionally even though she was an alien, so she asked. Alex gave her a smile and said that Kara didn’t have any prejudices when she arrived on Earth, so why should she. From then on, they have been inseparable, unbreakable; their bond is the reason Kara gives everyone the benefit of the doubt, no matter they are human, alien, or vampire. _Everyone should be judged on their own merits._

 

“Next time,” Alex starts, bringing Kara back to reality. “You need to be more careful because if he can bruise you with a good hit I don’t want to see what else he or any other one, for that matter, can do if they get the upperhand against you.” The overtone of concern that laced her words was not lost on Kara. She knew that her sister was right, she knew that vampires were strong, some strong enough to hurt her like in this instance, and that she needs to not underestimate her enemies. The thought scared Kara, even though she might not be willing to admit it out loud.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Kara concedes, nonchalantly hopping off the table with the ice pressed to her side. She places a reassuring hand to Alex’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine. After all, sharing a bathroom with one for the past decade gives me an advantage to some of their weaknesses.”

 

The corners of Alex’s lips curl up at that. “You should head home and get some rest, Kar,” she says.

 

Kara mock salutes, “Aye aye, captain.” On her way out of the med bay she hears her sister mumble ‘dork.’

 

~~i~~

 

Soaring through the clouds above National City was one of Kara’s favorite pastimes, her other favorite was eating of course, and when she was in the sky, dancing with the wind she felt free; it felt like the higher she flew, the lighter the weight of the world became. From there, she could almost reach out and touch the stars, grab them and rearrange them to look like the night sky from her bedroom window on Krypton. _That is if I could remember what the sky looked like_ , she mused miserably.

 

Her flight would have lasted longer hadn’t it been for the strangled cry she heard from the streets below. In the blink of an eye, Kara flies to the source and realizes that she dropped the ice pack in her haste. Currently, she finds herself between two tall towers that she is unfamiliar with and there she sees two figures. The first figure, tall and broad, held the other against the gritty bricks of the side of the building. As Kara takes a step forward, ready to intervene, the smaller of the two moves out from the other’s grip, so quickly that she would have missed it had she blinked. _She’s a vampire_ , Kara registers.

 

“Woah.” Kara watches with interest as the larger figure was thrown against the opposing was, leaving an impression on the wall in his wake.

 

A low, alluring voice spoke in the silence that followed. “One last thing, Michael. The next time you try something like that I’m not going to be quite so generous.” The sinuous woman stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light that illuminated the narrow alleyway. “Now, get the hell out of my sight.” The rush of air following the mysterious woman’s statement told Kara two things. One, that the offending man was gone, and two, he was a vampire also.

 

The woman was beautiful, exceptionally beautiful. Her skin is unnaturally pale and her hair is so dark that it reminds Kara of the night sky on a cloudy evening. The angles of her face are austere albeit alluring like she was skillfully carved out of white marble by an ancient Greek artisan. Looking over her features, Kara could not suppress the thought of what those full red lips would feel like pressed against her own. Ultimately, what really captivated her was the woman’s eyes. A vivacious jade that held a mystifying glimmer and Kara finds herself drawn to it. She feels like she was being pulled to this enigmatic woman like a comet into orbit.

 

“There is nothing to see here, Supergirl.” The nameless beauty saunters to Kara, her hips swinging so deliciously that Kara has to lick her lips.

 

“It’s just- I uh-” Kara clears her throat and places her hands on her hips to try and regain a semblance of her superhero persona. “I was flying by and then I heard the commotion.”

 

The throaty chuckle that follows causes Kara’s heart rate to spike. “As you can see,” she gestures to the indentation in the building. “The situation has been handled. There really no reason for you to stay,” She looks Kara up and down and continues, “but I want you to know that I’m going to get a drink at the bar down the street and you’re more than welcome to join me,” She all but purrs.

 

Just as Kara was about to reply, the shrill noise of sirens in the distance reaches her ears. Surprisingly, the vampire gives Kara and understanding look. _Oh, that’s right super hearing_ , Kara thinks. “Well, duty calls. Maybe some other time, Supergirl.” With that, the woman is gone

 

Kara stands there for a moment, perplexed, intrigued, and a little turned on all at once. _What the hell just happened?_

 

~~ii~~

 

“Danvers, I want a quote and an article on the rebranding of LCorp from Lena Luthor on my desk by the end of tomorrow.” Snapper orders while sorting through an assortment of papers splayed haphazardly across his desk.

 

Kara’s brows furrow. She knows about the Luthors, knows about what kind of crimes and injustices they are capable of. Clark was the reason that Lex was in prison for 32 life sentences, after all. She knows that she can’t fault Lena for her brother’s actions, but that doesn’t mean that she shouldn’t be the least bit cautious.

 

“Is there a problem, Ponytail?” Snapper, well, snaps upon seeing her look.

 

She lets out a breath and shakes her head. “No, sir. I’ll be right on it.”

 

~~iii~~

 

“Hello, I’m, uh, Kara Danvers with CatCo Magazine. I’m here to see Miss Luthor.” Kara fiddles with her glasses at the disinterested look the small woman at the desk, Jess, is giving her.

 

Pressing a button to a small black device on her desk, she says, “Miss Luthor, a Kara Danvers is here to see you.”

 

“Send her up.” Comes the terse response that has Kara pursing her lips. That voice sounds familiar but she cannot quite place it.

 

She nods to Jess and mutters a ‘thank you’ before making her way to the direction of the elevators. The ride up too short and too long all at once. The anxiety bubbling in Kara’s stomach has her rocking on her heels. She doesn’t know why she is nervous all of the sudden. It was just something about that voice put her on edge. Why was it so familiar? Where had she heard it before? Her mind was drawing blanks and by the time she tried to evaluate on the subject, the elevator dings, signifying her destination.

 

~~iv~~

 

The first thing she notices is that Lena’s office isn’t like Cat’s. Where Cat’s was all light and glass doors, Lena’s was modernized furniture and opaque windows. The room was sparse with several shelves that were stacked with a plethora of books about modern technology and engineering, a plush white couch, and a metal desk. The desk was currently occupied by a lone figure that faces the window out towards the city.

 

“Hello, Miss Danvers.” Kara is startled when she hears her, even more so when she turns around and faces Kara. In the chair is the same captivating woman from the previous night. Those jade eyes stare at her with the same intensity as they had the night before and Kara finds herself at a loss for words. _No wonder that voice was so familiar_.

 

Lena smirks at the blonde’s stupefied expression. “I’m guessing you’re here for a quote?” she offers, cocking a perfectly sculpted brow.

 

“Y-yeah,” Kara squeaks. She can feel the heat rising on her neck when she walks to Lena’s desk. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Luthor,” she says and silently thanks Rao that she didn’t stumble over her words.

 

“Likewise.” Lena offers her hand. Kara takes it and is surprised by how cold it is to the touch. “And please call me Lena,” she adds with a firm shake.

 

“Well, if I’m calling you Lena-”

 

“Kara it is then,” she finishes with a smile. And, wow, is that a smile.

 

When she pulls her hand back, Kara instantly misses the contact for some reason that she cannot explain. “Do you mind if I, um, record this?” she questions as she pulls a recorder out of her coat pocket.

 

“Not at all.”

 

“So, Lena, why are you changing the name from LuthorCorp to LCorp?” Kara adjusts her glasses with one hand while the other holds her open notebook.

 

“I came to National City to start fresh. The name Luthor doesn’t mean what it used to anymore, not after what Lex did. I’m taking this company and I’m starting over. There is nothing that can compensate for what my brother did, no way to fix all the things that he broke.” Lena’s words sit heavy in the air. She continues a moment later, “This company can be a force for good and that is exactly what I plan to do. I just want to make a name for my company and a name for myself, can you understand that?”

 

“Yes,” Kara replies immediately because, yes, she can understand. She knows what it is like to be overshadowed by family and to try and meet such impossible expectations. Although she sympathizes for Lena. Clark is good and he would do anything for the people of this plant and Lex… Well, Lex just wanted to see it burn and Kara imagines that the weight of his actions must be unbearable.

 

“How do you plan on making LCorp a force for good?” Kara asks, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

 

“We started off by shutting down all of the labs and experiments that Lex had across the country. Those spaces will be used to further research, expand on projects, and help supply jobs to thousands of people.” Lena tilts her head to look up at Kara, her eyes gleaming in the light that pours in through the window.

 

She asks Lena several more questions about the company until she is satisfied that she has enough information to write an article. With a smile, Kara presses the off button on the recorder. “I think you’re great- I, uh, mean what you’re doing! It’s great!” Her cheeks flush at the slip up, but she continues anyway,”I really admire what you are doing. You’re not your brother and if people fail to see that then that’s on them. I really do think that you can make the world a better place.”

 

The silence that follows makes Kara think that she might have said the wrong thing. That she might have been unprofessional and, _oh Rao_ , what if Lena doesn’t like her. Not that she cares that she doesn’t like her, they just met. But she really wants Lena to lik-

 

“Are you free tonight?” Lena cuts off her internal conflict with a smirk. Kara’s mind goes blank.

 

“I- um, uh- Yeah. I mean, yes, I’m free.” Lena lets out an all-too-familiar raspy chuckle.

 

“There’s a bar a few blocks from here. I haven’t had a night off in quite some time and you’re more than welcome to join me.” _Talk about_ _déjà vu_ , Kara thought. “Is eight o’clock okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she responds quickly. “Yeah, that’s perfect.”

 

“Good. I’ll see you then, _Kara_.” Kara swears she sees the slight hint of fangs when Lena smiles.

 

~~v~~

 

There is only one thought on her mind as she makes her way back to her apartment. _What the hell just happened?_

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of vampires is really just from the Vampire Diaries. Which means that I will probably be incorporating some of the traits from the vampires from TVD into this story. Find me on tumblr @mel-dew. please feel free to send some suggestions.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated


End file.
